


Alcohol and Sex

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Extra, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Smut, beautiful pain, full on smex and lemon, power of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji had too much to drink. Beautiful Pain Side Story.





	Alcohol and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm still writing but slowly as always.  
> Think of this as doujinshi / side story. Like Yaoi manga with their doujinshi.  
> Some warning: there are some peeing in here... hopefully you are not too grossed out. I know scat is not my thing for sure.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called out coarsely. His throat was burning and dried from the mixture of sake and wine. Their scent still lingered in the air.

The bespectacled man lied on the bed, immobilized by the weight currently resting on top of him.

“Hmmm…” Fuji hummed happily, he too had consumed the same amount, or even more, than the stoic man.

Blue eyes, light brown hair, pale skin that blushed bright pink from the alcohol; the slender figure continued to enjoy the warm body underneath him.

His fingers tip-toed around Tezuka’s shirt, wrinkling the once smooth garment.

“Get off…” He heard the stoic figure. “You’re heavy.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, that caused Fuji to be overly sensitive, but for once, in a very long time, he didn’t like the way Tezuka talked to him.

He turned his head around, facing the piercing hazelnut eyes hidden underneath the rimless glasses, and slowly raised his body while calling his _master_ name.

“Te-zu-ka…” Fuji teased, slipping his long and delicate fingers underneath the crumpled shirt.

He mewled as he traced the lean stomach muscle, while in the same time enjoying the warmth radiating from the stoic figure.

Legs folded in half, on both side, the blue-eyed figure sat on top of Tezuka’s lower half. He smiled, teasingly, while pushing his lower and clothed groins against the bespectacled man’s.

“Master…” Fuji whispered softly, biting his lower lips.

His fingers continued to roam the exposed stomach, slowly moving upwards to the hard chest. He was about to tease the two small nipples when Tezuka’s hand touched his burning cheek.

“Hummm…” Fuji mewled in respond, enjoying the wide and warm hand that caressed him.

Callouses thumb then moved to touch trace the red coloured lips, lingering on the middle, before moving downwards, grazing the slender neck and the visible collar bone, to finally reach the oversize, white coloured shirt that Fuji ‘borrowed’ from his master’s wardrobe.

“Master…” Fuji called out again, to the man underneath him that appeared to be unaffected by the alcohol, despite the countless empty bottles and dirty glasses currently rolling around the floor. All emptied to the last drop.

One button, two buttons, the shirt quickly came looser until it revealed all the skin underneath.

The oversize shirt fell halfway through, framing Fuji’s petite figure and exposing the curved shoulders. The pink coloured nipples perked up from the sudden exposure.

Smiling widely, Fuji sat up straighter and gave Tezuka’s lower half another push, grinding their body together.

“Am I still heavy…?” He asked teasingly, puffing his chest up to further exposed his perky nipples.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but there was a burning heat rising inside the blue-eyed figure.

Tezuka continued to keep his straight face. His hands lingered on Fuji’s pajama pants. As if accepting the challenge, the bespectacled man quickly pulled down the knitted garment, along with the tight underwear, revealing the soft pink cock underneath.

“Touch yourself.” Tezuka ordered coldly, catching Fuji off guard.

The blue-eyed figure blinked couple of time, amused that it was the stoic man that initiated it. He quickly complied with the order and used both hands to touch his slightly hard penis.

“Uhmmm…” Moaned Fuji as he stroked the tip first, teasing the tiny slit with his palm.

He then wrapped his hand around the sensitive manhood and started stroking, pushing his legs further onto the bed. The white bed sheets wrinkled around his feet.

“Aa-…” Fuji moaned sharply, aware of those hazelnut eyes that continued to watch him.

The soft limb gradually became erect and harder that precum started to drip from the tiny slit, wetting the delicate fingers. His breathing too, turned ragged, with the itchy sensation started to rise from his puckered hole.

Used to cum using the prostate glands, the small entrance was now twitching rapidly as Fuji continuously stroked his dripping cock.

“Tezuka…” Moaned the slender figure lewdly. His lower half was burning from the rising heat.

The stoic man kept quiet, as if unaffected by the half-naked man masturbating on top of him. The dripping precum that slipped out of the tiny slit now smeared all over Tezuka’s stomach, glistening the exposed skin.

Fuji parted his mouth as sweats started to cover his slender body. His pale skin now blushed bright red from the burning desire with his puckered entrance continued to twitch, eager to be stretched.

He started grinding his lower half against the stoic man again, noticing the rising bulge underneath his puckered entrance. He smiled wider, licking his lips enticingly.

With a swift movement, the blue-eyed figure released Tezuka’s manhood from the tight pants. The thick cock popped up, half hard.

“Uhmmm…” Fuji moaned teasingly as he touched the stoic man’s cock with his own dripping manhood.

Wrapping his long fingers around the two cocks together, Fuji started stroking the sensitive organs in unison. He moaned loudly, feeling the heat.

As the hands moved up and down the hard shaft, Fuji lowered his body and captured Tezuka’s mouth. The stoic man accepted the kiss without resistance, letting the wet tongue to slip inside his mouth. They both could taste the bitter alcohol left in each other’s mouth.

“More…” Fuji whispered lewdly, close to Tezuka’s lips. His hands still wrapped around the two shafts, wet from the trickling precum.

The blue-eyed figure, blushed bright red, started trailing down, nibbling on the exposed neck and chest. He let go of Tezuka’s manhood to plant kisses on the lean muscled body, while continuing to stroke himself.

He was now on his knees, with his round buttocks raised up. The puckered entrance kept twitching as he licked Tezuka’s stomach, tasting his own precum that had been dried by the cold air.

Traces of saliva now replaced the harden precum, drenching the stoic man’s body.

Fuji murmured softly as his red coloured lips touched the base of Tezuka’s thick cock. He bit on the skin just above the manhood gently, just enough to leave a mark, before licking the hard shaft from below.

Coming to the top, he kissed the leaking tip, and was about to put the thick cock inside his mouth when he heard him name called.

“Turn around.” Tezuka said, with piercing hazelnut eyes.

Confused, Fuji lifted his flushed face, unsure on what to do.

He quickly got the hint when Tezuka ordered him to come closer and pulled down the hanging pajama pants and underwear, along with his shirts. The garments were quickly thrown to the floor, joining the litter of bottles on the floor, and leaving Fuji completely naked.

The blue-eyed man then turned around, now hovering above his master on his hands and knees. Tezuka’s thick and dripping manhood was staring at him as his own lower half was hanging above the stoic man.

“Te-Tezuka…” Fuji whispered softly, uncomfortable with the new position. It was not his first time doing the ‘69’ position, but he never thought of doing it with his new master.

He took a deep breath and started taking Tezuka’s manhood into his mouth. Although he was embarrassed, it was also exciting for him that his puckered entrance started clenching tightly, while his cock shivered with anticipation.

Maybe it was the stoic mannerism that didn’t fit such embarrassing position. To have such straight face covered with hanging manhood and twitching entrance.

The thick cock slipped inside his mouth easily. He tasted the precum that mixed with his saliva and as the blue-eyed figure went deeper, the tip of the cock hit his mouth, sending mixture of saliva and precum down his throat.

“Ughm.” Tezuka groaned from the warmth that enveloping his erect manhood.

Fuji couldn’t help but to smile, even when his mouth was stretched by the thick manhood. He loved it when his stoic master started to change from his usual cold attitude.

Slowly, he moved his lips upwards, exposing the thick cock to the air again.

He let it slipped out of his mouth, as trails and saliva and precum dripped down from his mouth. Gently kissing the tip, he then teased the tiny slit with his tongue and was about to take the whole thing again when he felt the familiar heat enveloping his own dripping manhood.

“Te-Tezuka!!” He yelped out, surprised at the sudden move.

The stoic man ignored the shivering body and took the soft pink cock inside his mouth. It too, slipped inside the warm cavern easily.

“Ughmm… Don’t…” Fuji moaned, gripping the sheets tightly with his drenched hands.

His puckered entrance clenched tightly as Tezuka took his dripping manhood deeper and using his tongue to tease the already sensitive organ.

“Aaaghmm…” Fuji moaned louder, dripping saliva onto the thick cock underneath him.

Not wanting to lose, he opened his mouth wide and took his master’s manhood inside his mouth again. The tip quickly hit the back of his throat again, restricting the flow of air.

Fuji then moaned again, sending vibration to the manhood that was deep inside his mouth.

“Ughm…” Tezuka groaned again, affected by the burning heat.

The stoic man continued to tease the dripping manhood on top of him just as Fuji continued to deep throat his manhood.

He used his tongue to open the tiny slit slightly, tasting the leaking precum, while his hands spread wide on the raised buttocks. The skin was soft and warm as he groped and spread the tight butt cheeks, before using his index finger to tease the puckered entrance.

The outer ring muscle was twitching underneath his touch, clenched tightly that he could hardly pushed inside.

“Don’t bite…” Tezuka announced suddenly, as he forced his fingers inside the tight entrance.

Fuji quickly yelped out, body shivering from the sudden intrusion.

He was used to penetration, but the current position and the alcohol had made his body more sensitive. He quickly let the thick cock slipped out of his mouth as Tezuka pushed his finger deeper inside the tight entrance.

“Don’t…” Fuji yelped out again, gasping for air.

The stoic man added another finger instead, stretching the quivering entrance forcefully. The warm flesh inside quickly surrounded the two digits tightly.

With the warm mouth continued to surround Fuji’s cock, the slender figure quickly spilled his white coloured semen inside his master’s mouth, just as the two digits found their way to the swollen prostate.

“Ughmmmm…” Cried Fuji, his loud moans echoed across the room.

As the last drop spilled out of the tiny, Tezuka removed his mouth from Fuji’s soft cock. His thick and long fingers were still inside the blue-eyed figure’s puckered entrance, stretching the tiny hole wide.

Fuji was still lost in the pleasure when he noticed the body below him shifted. For a moment, the thought of being punished for climaxing before his master came to him, but it disappeared when he felt wet tongue touching his stretched entrance.

Thick and warm liquid quickly poured inside him as Tezuka used the freshly spilled cum to fill the slender figure. The two fingers that was still inside helped to open the tiny entrance wider.

“Ughmmm….” Fuji cried out again, body shivering from another intrusion.

He could feel the warm liquid slipping inside him, alongside Tezuka’s wet tongue that sneaked inside. His limp cock started to rise again, more sensitive than before as his own cum slipping deeper inside.

Slowly, the two fingers slipped out of the wet entrance, followed by Tezuka’s tongue. Fuji quickly clenched his twitching entrance to prevent the liquid from spilling out. Used to such play, he didn’t need to be told anymore.

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned again, his body shivered in pleasure when the stoic man licked the clenched entrance, cleaning up the leftover cum that dripped down to the erect cock.

The blue-eyed figure quickly shifted his position.

He kept his back against his master while positioning his clenched entrance above the dripping erection. Slowly, Fuji lowered himself. His fingers wrapped around Tezuka’s manhood as the tip went inside him, stretching his puckered entrance again.

“Ughmmm…” He moaned softly, parting his red coloured lips to draw a long breath of air.

The hard and erect cock slipped deeper inside, grazing the sensitive flesh that was covered in cum and saliva. Fuji’s slender body quickly quivered in pleasure at the warm shaft that was filling him up, even though Tezuka’s fingers and tongue wasn’t enough to stretch him out fully. It was better than taking it without any preparation.

“Aa-.. Nn-Ughmm…!!” Murmured Fuji, biting his bottom lips. He instinctively tightened his entrance when the hard shaft pushed against his swollen prostate.

A gush of precum and semen, left from his last ejaculation, quickly poured out of the tiny slit.

“Ugh…” Tezuka groaned from behind, reacting from the sudden tightness and warmth that massaged his manhood.

The stoic man continued to lied on the bed, his wide and strong hands gripped Fuji’s small waist as he watched the stretched entrance, dripping with cum, slid down and completely engulfed his erect cock.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called softly, caressing the trembling figure that was riding him.

The stoic man then traced the stretched entrance, using his thumb to peek inside the red coloured flesh. Traces of cum and clear liquids quickly poured out of the twitching entrance.

“Hgnn…” Protested the sweaty and out of breath figure.

Slowly, the round buttocks moved up, revealing the thick and veiny erect manhood again.

Tezuka groaned louder than before, the alcohol had also affected his body. He was burning with the heat.

The tight warmness that engulfed his manhood started disappearing as Fuji slid his stretched entrance upwards, before going back down again. It was painfully slow that it started to drive the stoic man crazy.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called again, this time out of breath.

The blue-eyed figure noticed the change and smiled to himself. He started curving his back lewdly and wrapped his hand around the base of Tezuka’s shaft.

“Master…” Moaned Fuji lewdly, sliding his stretched entrance down the erect manhood.

The slender body trembled in pleasure when the tip hit the swollen flesh again. His own cock twitched and continuously dripping with precum.

“Haaa… feels good…” He whispered at the warmness that was filling him up.

Tezuka’s hand was now on his curved back. His wide palm spreads open.

Fuji soon cried out when his body hit the bed. His lower half, still stretched by his master’s cock, was raised up, with Tezuka’s strong hands pushing him down.

“Wa-wait…” Fuji yelped out, knowing what would happened next.

Loud cries quickly filled the room as the hard erection thrusted deeper inside him, spilling the liquid that covered Fuji’s textured, red coloured flesh. It created a bubbly mess as Tezuka continued to thrust inside the slender figure.

Fuji’s own cock was trembling from the continuous penetration that kept grazing the swollen prostate. He gripped the wrinkled bed sheets as Tezuka lifted his right legs, deepening the thrust.

“Aaa… Hnnn… I can’t…” Murmured the blushed figure, tears started falling from his blue eyes.

Tezuka too, huffed and grunted from the pleasurable thrust. He had placed Fuji’s right leg on his shoulder and watched the slender body quivered every time he thrusted inside the tight and warm hole. Fuji’s small and round nipples were also reacting, quivering against the air.

The stoic man was tempted to tease the soft pink tips when Fuji quickly grabbed his own dripping manhood tight, as if to prevent them from ejaculating.

“S-stop…” Cried the blue-eyed figure suddenly, face blushed bright red. “I need…” He continued, murmuring with trembling voice. “The toilet…”

Unfortunately, his plead was ignored and Fuji cried out once again from the deep thrust that went deep inside him.

“HGNNn!!” Moaned the blue-eyed man, his body trembling even more. “S-Stop!! I'm serious…” Fuji cried out desperately, opening his blue eyes wide. “I drank too much…”

The hands that gripped the twitching cock was now dripping wet. Fuji also used his thumb to cover the tiny slit, just in case.

Tezuka kept quiet. His erect manhood was still inside the slender figure when he grabbed hold of Fuji’s body. With one swift move, he lifted the slender figure, surprising Fuji.

“Hold on to me.” Tezuka said calmly while carrying the full-grown man in his arms.

Fuji’s legs were wrapped around his waist, while his long arms were holding onto his shoulders tightly.

“Te-Tezuka…” Cried the blue-eyed figure, shocked by the sudden position.

Sounds of moans quickly left his parted mouth as he slid down Tezuka’s erection, deeper than before due to gravity.

The stoic man then got off the bed carefully, kicking the empty bottles on the floor, and made his way towards the bathroom. With every step, he heard Fuji’s soft moans and warm breath against his ear.

“Hnn… Aaaa…”

Followed by the sensation of the warm flesh massaging his erect cock, clenching tightly.

Arriving in front of the bathroom door, Tezuka flicked the light on and kicked open the bathroom door. The white light quickly lit up the spacious bathroom. The stoic man then made his way towards the shower area with Fuji still around his arms, rather than dropping the blue-eyed figure in front of the toilet.

“Wha-…” Fuji cried out when he felt the cold bathroom tile against his back.

Tezuka then released his grips around the small waist and guided the slender figure to turn around, while keeping his erect manhood inside the twitching entrance.

“Te-Tezuka!!?” Cried the blue-eyed figure again, facing the white coloured marble tile.

The white tile now pressed against his upper body, squashing his perked nipples, and although his feet touched the floor, Fuji knew he would surely fall to the ground if Tezuka didn’t grabbed onto his hips tightly. His legs were trembling and didn’t have the power to hold him.

With his bladder almost at the limit, Fuji tried to reason again, but only lewd moans left his parted lips as as Tezuka slid out of the twitching entrance before plunging deep inside again, grazing the swollen prostate on purpose.

“Nnn… No…” Fuji cried out, hands desperately clinging on the flat tile.

A gush of the warm liquid, not unlike cum and precum, leaked out of the tiny slit. Fuji quickly stopped it using his sheer will power, consequently tightening his puckered entrance.

“Ughn-“ Groaned Tezuka, gripping the smooth hips tighter.

The stoic man continued to plunge his manhood inside, ignoring the small whimpers that slipped out of Fuji’s mouth.

“Not here… Not like this…” Murmured the slender figure, desperately holding his bladder that he wrapped his fingers around the twitching shaft again, keeping the tiny slit close with his thumb.

“Fuji…” Tezuka groaned, prying the fingers away from the twitching manhood to replace it with his own.

The warm and callouses hand quickly enveloped the smaller cock, causing Fuji to yelp out. His sweat-covered-body was already at its limit from the continuous thrust.

Tezuka started stroking the trembling tip while still thrusting deep inside the puckered entrance. He pried open the tiny slit, enlarging the small opening slightly, to further encourage the liquid inside.

“Tezuka… You fool!!” Fuji cried out loudly as he shut his eyes and clenched his body.

Soon, the stoic man’s fingers were drenched with the warm liquid that gushed out of the tiny slit and onto the floor.

Tezuka too, groaned out loud, for he had cum at the same time due to the extreme tightness and warmth. Thick white cum quickly filled Fuji’s entrance. Some were leaking out already, dripping onto Fuji’s drenched and trembling legs.

The blue-eyed figure was still lost in his dry orgasm as the last drop of his pee spilled out of his cock.

He murmured softly when Tezuka’s arms surrounded him, pulling him closer.

“Who you calling a fool?” The stoic man whispered closed to Fuji’s burning ear before nibbling on the earlobe.

The blue-eyed figure moaned again, clenching his dripping entrance tightly against Tezuka’s hard and thick manhood. His own cock was still twitching and hard.

Lewd moans quickly left his lips as Tezuka fucked him from behind.

 

 

….

 

The sound of water relaxed him.

Lying on the wet bathroom tile, Fuji kept his legs spread open. His ass hurts, with his hole gaping wide open. Mixture of cum and other liquids continued to spill out of him; carried by the water.

“I can’t believe you peed inside me…” Murmured the blue-eyed figure hazily to his stoic master who was standing next to him, holding the shower head.

Tezuka’s head started to throb as he got on his knees and put two fingers inside Fuji’s gaping hole. The slender figure moans as the two digits penetrated him again, scrapping the various liquid.

“My kinky master…” Fuji continued with a smile, surrendering his body happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I was gonna do 'year of the dog' kinda inspiration... but as the story/ writing goes, it turned out like this.  
> I wanted to do exhibitionism/voyeurism kink as well - maybe next time in the main story that I will eventually finish.
> 
> Kudos or comments are always appreciated.


End file.
